After Story ( Saeran Choi's Route )
by sinceredreamer
Summary: This follows after the main story plot of saeran's route.
1. Chapter 1

After Story

(Saeran Route)

 _A Mystic Messenger Fanfiction_

 _presented by: Sinceredreamer_

 **DISCLAIMER:**

The author doesn't own the game Mystic Messenger and the characters in the game. All rights reserved for Cheritz with the exception of the plot of the story. If there are any resemblances to other story or fan-made fiction it is strictly coincidental.

* * *

 **Episode 1: Searching for the other half**

It has already been a month since Saeyoung was kidnapped by their father and it had been a month already since Saeran and MC started their journey to locate his missing brother. Jumin even lent them the intelligence unit to search for his brother but there is still no luck in tracing Saeyoung.

Some told that he might have changed his profile to avoid being contact. Even the agency that Saeyoung was working cannot even be found. Until one day...

"MC! I finally found a trace regarding the agency my brother worked before." Saeran reported.

MC looked to Saeran with a smile on her face. "That's good news! I hope we are able to find him. If he is in the agency then we are certain that he will be okay."

Saeran, then held her hand and said. "But, I don't know what to do when I meet him. MC I am afraid..." She grasp his hand tightly and looked into those mint eyes and said.

"It is alright to be afraid. Because it has been a long time since the two of you met. And the second time you two encountered each other was not the best of times. But I am certain that everything will be fine once the two of you meets."

Saeran pulled her into a hug and sigh. "Thank you MC for being here. I really don't know how am I going to pay you for everything you have done not only for me but also for my brother right now."

MC just smiled at the thought while reciprocating his hug. They just stood there for a while not breaking the hug, silence envelops them. Until Saeran exhales and broke the hug.

"I have to go back to work. I will send the coordinates to the intelligence unit so that Mr. Han Jumin and the other RFA members will know."

Then Saeran went back to face his laptop and soon began typing. On the other hand MC fiddled with her phone and opened the app. Where she saw a text message from username 707.

The message contained a series of numbers and letters. MC's eyes widen from the content that she suddenly shouted Saeran's name. Saeran was startled. So he rapidly made his way to their room.

"What's wrong?" He asked sitting beside her.

"Saeran, Sev- Saeyoung... he-"

She didn't even bothered to finished her words and just show the text message she recieved from username 707.

Saeran eyes widen.

"C-could it be?" MC asked.

"We don't know but I will trace this. I believe these note are his coordinates. If I am not mistaken." Saeran replied.

"But I will investigate on this. If this coordinates matches to the one I had gathered then most likely we have a direct hit."

MC was happy with the news. That finally after months of searching they finally knew that saeyoung is still alive. After they have located the given coordinates, Saeran then contacted Jumin via the intelligence unit.

" Jumin, I have sent to you the location of my brother. I have already secured the place, it is located in a very discreet place outside of town. And it is also heavily guarded during at night. But no worries I have already secured an entrance and exit for me to infiltrate the building."

When MC heard the very sentence of him going inside the building she suddenly felt a huge lump in her throat.

"We are going to commence the operation tonight at exactly midnight. Please ready your men in case we are going to need assistance. That would be all." Saeran disconnect the phone call and looked at her.

"Is there something wrong?" Saeran asked as he tucked some locks of hair into her ear.

"I am scared..." MC blurted.

"I am scared that what if you won't come back to me? What if you got hurt? What if-"

Saeran planted a soft chaste kiss into her lips.

"Have faith in me." Saeran smiled.

MC can't utter anything and just let herself fall into his arms.

"Please, please come back to me alive. Promise me." She whispered.

Saeran nodded as he hugged her tightly.

"I love you MC."

He lifted her head and kissed her deeply.

MC shed a tear.

Night came as Saeran finished packing the things that he'll be needing.

As he walked out of the door of their little cottage. MC looked on the window as she watch him go. That night the small house become quiet.

She knew it is entirely impossible for her to sleep so she opened the messenger app once more to see who would be online.

-MC ENTERED THE CHAT-

-ZEN ENTERED THE CHAT-

-YOOSUNG ENTERED THE CHAT-

YOOSUNG : Is it true that Saeran has found a lead to Seven's whereabouts?

YOOSUNG : I am so happy we finally knew that Seven is still alive.

ZEN: This is really great news MC.

ZEN: I will also pray for you. I know that it might take all but you are really doing well.

ZEN: Waiting for them and all...

ZEN: I know that Mr. Trust-fund-kid won't let anything bad happen to them.

YOOSUNG : YEP! Have trust in Jumin and Jaehee as well! they are doing there best after all.

insert YOOSUNG Smiley EMOJI

MC: Thank you. I should trust Jumin and the unit more. And I should also believe in Saeran that he'll be back with Saeyoung.

-JAEHEE KANG ENTERED THE CHATROOM-

ZEN: Welcome.

YOOSUNG : HEYA!

MC: Welcome Jaehee.

Jaehee: Oh, hello everyone. It seems Mr. Saeran left already. the unit has been working hard to support him. I hope that Luciel will be alright.

ZEN: Good work, Jaehee.

MC: Thank you for helping us. I know it is hard.

Jaehee: You shouldn't thank me, MC after all Luciel is a valuable member of the RFA. Of course we should do everything to support our friends.

Jaehee: Oh, I have to go it seems that they have already arrived at the place. I have to call Mr. Han.

Jaehee: well then, I hope you get some rest, MC.

\- JAEHEE KANG LEFT THE CHATROOM -

YOOSUNG : WOW! Jaehee sure is busy... she just come and go...

YOOSUNG : I hope that they will be safe.

YOOSUNG : Anyway I have to go as well... LOLOL's server is up.

YOOSUNG : Though I don't know if I could play well...

INSERT ZEN'S bothered EMOJI

ZEN: Really? You can play in this situation?

ZEN: Well, I guess it is better than you freaking out and all...

ZEN: I might as well rest up, or else my skin might get ruined. But just like Yoosung, I don't think I can sleep either.

MC: You should all rest when you have the time.

ZEN: True. You should rest as well. It is already late.

ZEN: Good night, MC.

ZEN: Yoosung! don't stay up to late.

\- ZEN LEFT THE CHATROOM -

YOOSUNG : Aftger I finshde this rtounf

\- YOOSUNG LEFT THE CHATROOM -

MC left the chatroom and fiddled with her phone some more. sighing, she got up from the sofa and went to grab a hot cup of coffee.

she knew very well that Saeran doesn't like her staying up to late.

But she has no choice for she really can't help but to just wait until the sun rises.

hoping that the sun will bring a new morning.

hoping that the sun will bring Saeran back to her.

~ To be continued ~


	2. Chapter 2

_**Episode two: When the sun touches**_

* * *

"Sir, we have just arrived." One of the agents notified headquarters.

"Mr. Han, they have arrived in the said destination." Jaehee notified as Jumin went to her side.

"Understood, report to me once they have infiltrated the building and make sure to give them the detailed map of the place." Jumin order.

"Understood." Jaehee replied as she investigated the monitor to send the map on Saeran's phone.

Meanwhile, Saeran notified his assistant to look out for enemies as he infiltrates the building. He was anxious because infiltrating an intelligence unit supposed to be one of the hardest things to do. But how come everything was easy?

As he successfully went in the building, he viewed his phone for the map Jaehee sent. But he noticed that something was wrong with his device. He suddenly received a voice mail.

Saeran plays the record and a distorted voice played:

"WELCOME CHOI SAERAN.

I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE LOOKING FOR.

HE IS STILL ALIVE!

BUT NOT FOR LONG

YOU HAVE SOMETHING I WANT.

LET'S TRADE.

MEET ME ON THE TOP MOST PART OF THIS BUILDING.

I WILL BE WAITING."

Then the recording stopped; then a photo was attached to the file.

A gruesome photo of Saeyoung, his brother. In an instant he knew how much hardship his brother has went through from the past months. He cannot forgive himself for being slow. But Saeran knew it wasn't the time for mopping around. He put his phone on his pocket and move.

Saeran explored the building and to his dismay, the building's structure was almost the same as of Magenta's. Each rooms and floors where designed accordingly. It was as if he had gone down to memory lane. The only difference was that it was not as lively and alluring like Magenta's.

The building was barren and cold. It feels like it doesn't hold any living beings. It was as if darkness breathes here.

Saeran reached the topmost floor in the building.

In his time in Mint eye, the topmost floor was Rika's chambers. And the farthest room was where she holds her cleansing.

"Why does this building look the same?"

As Saeran walked towards that room. Rika's room suddenly opened.

Saeran suddenly looked to that direction where the creaking sound of the door came from.

There, stood a lady clad in black with blonde hair.

"Rika?" Saeran called.

"You shouldn't be here." Rika whispered.

"She shouldn't let you go here. MC shouldn't let you go here."

Rika walked and held Saeran's shoulders.

"You have to leave, now!"

Rika shouted as he pushed Saeran away.

"What is wrong? I am not going to leave my brother behind!" Saeran protested.

"Your brother?" Rika scoffed.

"Your brother will die soon! If he sees you your brother's death will be in vain!" Rika explained.

"What do you mean?" Saeran asked. Looking at her in bewilderment.

"Don't you get it? Saeran! When you left me Saeyoung took your place! And he found him. He is suffering now because he traded with your father to let you go." Rika explained.

"Your father knew all along about me and my paradise. And about what has become of you. But when he learned that you had escaped from me. He got angry and took Saeyung away. Now we are both trapped in here." Rika explained.

"If I let you both go, he will probably kill me. What will become of me?"

"Death is not something I want." Rika pleaded. As she held Saeran's cold hands.

Saeran looked at her coldly.

"But he knew my crimes." Rika confessed.

" I will help you escape. But in return help me save my brother." Saeran offered coldly.

Rika looked at him and laughed. As she straightens up and cleared her throat.

"Are you kidding me? Saeran! This Man is a powerful person! No one can go against him. You know better than that!" Rika shouted in annoyance.

"I am stronger than him." Saeran declared calmly.

"Where did you get that confidence?" Rika asked softly but Saeran just smiled.

"Fine, I will help you. But I cannot guarantee your safety." Rika held his hands once more.

"You have grown so much..."

A small thank you was Saeran could muster, as Rika pulled him towards the farthest room.

"This is the farthest that I can go. I can't go inside, only you can do that. Remember, you only have a couple of minutes to collect Saeyoung and get out of this place." Rika briefed.

As he bid Saeran farewell, Rika runs towards her room and shuts her door.

Saeran slowly turned the gold knob in front of him. As he slowly opened the door the first thing he saw was the familiar red head. Sitting across the room, unconscious.

Quickly, he went to his brother's side. As Saeran looked closely, Saeyoung was filled with deep cuts, wounds and bruises. It also feels like he wasn't eating properly; he was increadibly thin.

"B-brother..." Saeran called.

But there was no response.

"Brother, it's me... wake up." Saeran shooked Saeyung up.

Saeyoung suddenly sat up and looked at him.

"Saeran! What the heck are you doing in here?" Saeyoung asked angrily.

"I am here, to save my idiot brother." Saeran scoffed.

Saeyoung looked at him red with rage.

"Wtf! You have to get out of here! Father might be back soon. He won't stop till we are both dead. Even Rika is with him..." Saeyoung pushed him away.

"I know I am a poor excuse of a brother. I trusted other people for your well-being and looked what happened to you? I cannot let the same thing happened, twice. Though I know that I am leaving you again with another people. But this time I am certain that they will do anything to protect you." Saeyoung explained.

Saeran, without words hugged his brother and wisphered.

"You only did those things. Because you believed that whatever you have sacrificed will give me a brighter future. It wasn't your fault that woman was insane, and that V was blinded by her as well."

All was Saeyoung did was to clench his fists in remorse for all the things he had done. His well-being is not of the best but somehow half of the burden he was secretly carrying somehow lifted from his shoulders. A small forgiveness from his twin was all it takes to free himself from all the guilt he had to carry all those years.

"Brother, let's go home. MC and the others are waiting for our return." Saeran said as he aids Saeyoung to stand on his feet.

"Well isn't this touching. Finally, the twins together at last!" Said a deep voice that came from the door.

Both brothers looked abruptly to the direction where the voice came. There stood a big man with the same golden eyes as them. It was their father.

Ex-Prime Minister Choi

"After all those years of searching! Finally, I have you both in my palms. Isn't this touching. A reunion with both of my sons. My sons which I had no idea would become great hackers." Said their father as he moved closer to the twins.

Saeyoung became overly attentive to their father as he came forward, guarding Saeran.

"Saeyoung. You don't have to be so uptight when your father is here." The father laughed.

"Actually, I came here to make a deal with you both. In exchange of your freedom, I want you to help me take down C&R and kill the new Prime Minister."

Both twins were shocked by the condition. How could they help this bastard of a father when he wanted to eradicate their treasured friend's company.

"C&R was the one responsible for my downfall and I want them to taste their own medicine." "And I know how the both of you are affiliated with them. It won't be to hard, since both of you are used to betraying people and making them suffer." He added.

"So, what do you say?"

"Never! I had enough of your stupid selfishness" Saeran shouted facing the man who abandoned them.

"Pity, I thought you could use your head more. Guess I have no use for you."

Mr. Choi pulled the trigger. Saeran was taken by surprised as Saeyoung shielded him from the bullet.

"B-brother..." Saeran called as they both fell to the ground. He held Saeyoung's back and felt a warm sticky fluid rapidly soaking his brother's jacket.

Saeran panicked as the blood continues to flow. With a flick of a finger he gave out the signal for the special team to ambush the place.

Everything happened quickly. As the team captured their father. His eyes were on his twin. While his hands were desperately trying to stop the bleeding.

A long brown-haired man went to their side.

"Agent 707 why do you always act so rashly..." the man said as he signaled the paramedics to take the wounded away.

"Don't worry, your brother is one tough guy. One bullet won't kill him." Assured the man.

Saeran looked at him.

"You were the one who sent as the location. Am I right?"

"Agent Vanderwood"

Vanderwood smirked and waved.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Said Vanderwood as he walked away.

"Don't play dumbed. You were also abducted by that man but as a secret agent you feign loyalty. And used brother's phone to contact us. You are the only one who Saeyoung can trust with some of his secrets." Saeran deduced.

As Vanderwood stepped out of the room he smirked and murmured to himself.

"You are brothers alright."

The operation succeeded, and by that time Saeran got out of the building the sun was already peeping out of the sky.

He messaged the intelligence team that they have secured Saeyoung and that he was brought to the hospital. Jaehee assured Saeran that their father will face the consequences and that they would do everything in their power to protect them.

The has already risen and MC didn't sleep a wink. Holding out to her phone, waiting for someone to update her about what is happening.

A light buzz suddenly invades her thoughts.

She looked at her phone and saw Jaehee calling. MC answered the call immediately hoping for some good news.

"MC, I hope I didn't disturb you or anything. I just want you to know that we have recovered Luciel. I am going to the hospital right now to check on him." Jaehee reported.

MC was shocked by the news. "W-who was taken in the hospital? What happened? Was it bad? What hospital?" MC asked her voice covered with worry.

"MC calm down, I am heading to the hospital right now to know the details. You have to stay there and rest. I know you have a rough night but take it easy. We cannot afford to get you sick. Saeran will come home soon. I just have arrived in the hospital. I will call you again, okay? Don't forget to eat some breakfast. I must go. Bye." Jaehee ended the call.

With a sigh, MC stood up and slapped both of her cheeks. "No use mopping around. I have to make preparations when Saeran comes home. I have to stay strong." MC encouraged herself as she made way to their tiny kitchen.

As she cooked breakfast a soft ping came from her phone. It was a notification that a new chatroom was opened. She turned off the stove and sat on one of the chairs beside the kitchen counter.

As she browses through the app. She saw Zen, Jumin and Yoosung online. So, she decided to enter the chat.

\- MC ENTERED THE CHATROOM -

MC: Hey guys.

ZEN: Hi MC.

ZEN: How are you feeling?

ZEN: Did you eat?

Jumin Han: Good morning,

Jumin Han: I hope assistant Kang have called you to inform you about what happened last night.

YOOSUNG : Heya!

-Insert Yoosung's shocked emoji-

YOOSUNG : I hope Seven will be alright.

YOOSUNG : It is not that serious right? Jumin?

Jumin Han: Let's just wait for assistant Kang's report. I have to go; the trial is about to begin.

Jumin Han: MC please do eat something.

Jumin Han: I must leave.

\- Jumin Han LEFT THE CHATROOM -

ZEN: Let's just pray everything will be alright okay?

\- Saeran ENTERED THE CHATROOM -

MC: Omg! Saeran! Are you alright?

ZEN: Welcome Saeran.

YOOSUNG : HEYA!

Saeran: MC I am alright. Thank you for worrying about me. I will be coming home. Don't worry.

ZEN: How is your brother?

YOOSUNG : Is Seven good?

Saeran: Don't worry, he wasn't in any danger. Though he did lost quite an amount of blood. But the doctors reassured us that he just needs to rest and eat good food.

MC: Don't worry! I will do my best to make him healthy again!

Saeran: Thank you for your kindness. And I'll see you soon.

Saeran: My Dearest MC I miss you so much.

Saeran: I'll see you soon.

\- Saeran LEFT THE CHATROOM -

ZEN: That's good to know. I guess we can all finally breathe.

YOOSUNG : Yep!

\- Insert Yoosung happy emoji -

YOOSUNG : I have to go, I am going to be late for first period.

YOOSUNG : Take care now! MC.

\- YOOSUNG : LEFT THE CHATROOM -

ZEN: Then, I'll be going as well. Got a call from the director. Be well now MC

\- insert ZEN Hearts emoji -

\- ZEN LEFT THE CHATROOM -  
\- MC LEFT THE CHATROOM -

-  
Putting down her phone, MC rose from her seat and continue what she had left to cook while she hums to herself.  
While she was cleaning the utensils, she used she heard a car parked in their front yard.

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the front door opened. Looking back; she saw her favourite man standing in their small living room with a shy smile on his face.

"Welcome home, dear." MC Greeted with a tear in her eye.

"I am home." Saeran greeted back. As he held MC close to his chest. Feeling her warmth sipped through his body.

The sun peeked through the white curtains. As both were in each other's' arms.

The night has ended, and both welcomed the sun, smiling. It was the best feeling they had ever felt.

* * *

 **\- TO BE CONTINUED -**


End file.
